Part 4733
, Dark Red, Dark Stone, Medium Stone, Old Brown, Old Dark Grey, Old Grey, Tan |Appearances = }} The Four Knob Brick, or Erling is a common brick that supports bricks on all 6 sides. The most common colours are Black and Dark Stone. Appearances Black * 5 in 4485 MINI Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer * 4 in 6987 Message-Intercept Base * 4 in 10183 Hobby Train Set * 3 in 5970 Freeze Ray Frenzy * 3 in 8927 Toa Terrain Crawler * 3 in 4504 Millennium Falcon * 3 in 10197 Fire Brigade * 2 in 7264 Imperial Inspection * 2 in 6983 Ice Station Odyssey * 2 in 10182 Cafe Corner * 2 in 6057 Sea Serpent * 2 in 6568 Drag Race Rally * 2 in 3053 Emperor's Stronghold * 2 in 3841 Minotaurus * 2 in 6886 Galactic Peace Keeper * 2 in 6850 Auxiliary Patroller * 2 in 5987 Dino Research Compound * 2 in 3838 Lava Dragon * 2 in 5056 Space Elements * 2 in 6385 Fire House-I * 2 in 10199 Winter Toy Shop * 1 in 4856 Doc Ock's Hideout * 1 in 5928 Bi-Wing Baron * 1 in 6894 Invader * 1 in 10193 Medieval Market Village * 1 in 9293 Community Workers * 1 in 4506 Deep Sea Predators * 1 in 7644 MX-81 Hypersonic Spacecraft * 1 in 6765 Gold City Junction * 1 in 6494 Mystic Mountain Time Lab * 1 in 6257 Castaway's Raft * 1 in 7654 Droids Battle Pack * 1 in 7702 Thunder Fury * 1 in 7709 Sentai Fortress * 1 in 7707 Striking Venom * 1 in 6931 FX-Star Patroller * 1 in 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set * 1 in 6277 Imperial Trading Post * 1 in 6923 Particle Ionizer * 1 in 6973 Deep Freeze Defender * 1 in 3832 The Emergency Room * 1 in 6081 King's Mountain Fortress * 1 in 6761 Bandits' Secret Hideout * 1 in 6090 Royal Knight's Castle * 1 in 7261 Clone Turbo Tank * 1 in 3050 Shanghai Surprise * 1 in 10129 Rebel Snowspeeder * 1 in 4857 Doc Ock's Fusion Lab * 1 in 3219 MINI TIE Fighter * 1 in 6965 TIE Interceptor * 1 in 7779 The Batman Dragster: Catwoman Pursuit * 1 in 6263 Imperial Outpost * 1 in 7899 Police Boat * 1 in 4020 Fire Fighter * 1 in 6807 Unknown * 1 in 6898 Ice-Sat V * 1 in 1621 Lunar MPV Vehicle * 1 in 6261 Raft Raiders * 1 in 6802 Space Probe * 1 in 4484 MINI X-wing Fighter & TIE Advanced * 1 in 6296 Shipwreck Island * 1 in 5974 Galactic Enforcer * 1 in 7161 Gungan Sub * 1 in 3419 Precision Shooting * 1 in 3414 Precision Shooting * 1 in 3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom * 1 in 78800 Soccer Co-Pack Blue * 3 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 2 in 7898 Cargo Train Deluxe * 2 in 7675 AT-TE Walker * 1 in 6885 Crater Crawler * 1 in 6952 Solar Power Transporter * 1 in 6891 Gamma-V Laser Craft * 1 in 6192 Pirate Building Set Dark Red * 1 in 4507 Prehistoric Creatures * 1 in 4495 MINI AT-TE Dark Stone * 8 in 852293 LEGO Castle Giant Chess Set * 6 in 10186 General Grievous * 6 in 10191 Star Justice * 4 in 10181 Eiffel Tower 1:300 * 2 in 7676 Republic Gunship * 2 in 10188 Death Star * 2 in 4744 Tundra Tracker * 2 in 10192 Space Skulls * 2 in 10183 Hobby Train Set * 1 in 7040 Dwarves' Mine Defender * 1 in 7037 Tower Raid * 1 in 7785 Arkham Asylum * 1 in 7749 Echo Base * 1 in 4853 Spider-Man's Street Chase * 1 in 7666 Hoth Rebel Base * 1 in 5525 Amusement Park * 1 in 7787 The Bat-Tank: The Riddler and Bane's Hideout * 1 in 4924 Advent Calendar * 1 in 8108 Mobile Devastator * 1 in 4495 MINI AT-TE * 1 in 10193 Medieval Market Village * 1 in 10185 Green Grocer Green * 1 in 4097 Mini Robots * 1 in 4048 Mech Lab Medium Stone * 2 in 8925 Barraki Deepsea Patrol * 2 in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 2 in 5526 Skyline * 1 in 10210 Imperial Flagship * 1 in 7687 City Advent Calendar * 1 in 7994 LEGO City Harbor * 1 in 4406 Buildings * 1 in 7795 LEGO Deluxe Starter Set * 1 in 10174 Ultimate Collector's AT-ST * 1 in 3600 Build Your Own House Old Brown * 2 in 7121 Naboo Swamp Old Dark Grey * 3 in 4485 MINI Sebulba's Podracer & Anakin's Podracer * 3 in 4491 MINI MTT * 3 in 4488 MINI Millennium Falcon * 2 in 6089 Stone Tower Bridge * 2 in 10019 Tantive IV / Rebel Blockade Runner * 2 in 6093 Flying Ninja's Fortress * 2 in 4850 Spider-Man's First Chase * 1 in 4712 Troll on the Loose * 1 in 7127 Imperial AT-ST Old Gray * 3 in 7467 International Space Station * 2 in 4100 Maximum Wheels * 2 in 4047 Ultimate Wheels * 2 in 5935 Island Hopper * 2 in 1349 LEGO Studios Steven Spielberg MovieMaker Set * 2 in 6991 Monorail Transport Base * 2 in 6702 Space Mini-Figures * 2 in 4486 MINI AT-ST & Snowspeeder * 2 in 7139 Ewok Attack * 2 in 6083 Samurai Stronghold * 2 in 5175 Space Elements * 1 in 7417 Temple of Mount Everest * 1 in 7423 Mountain Sleigh * 1 in 3416 Women's Team * 1 in 6398 Central Precinct HQ * 1 in 6397 Gas N' Wash Express * 1 in 6872 Lunar Patrol Craft * 1 in 3424 Target Practice * 1 in 6395 Victory Lap Raceway * 1 in 6472 Gas N' Wash Express * 1 in 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer * 1 in 4482 AT-TE Tan * 1 in 7000 Young Ankylosaurus * 1 in 5950 Baby Ankylosaurus White * 4 in 10199 Winter Toy Shop * 4 in 7998 Heavy Hauler * 3 in 10186 General Grievous * 3 in 7783 The Batcave: The Penguin and Mr. Freeze's Invasion * 3 in 7990 Cement Mixer * 3 in 10030 Imperial Star Destroyer * 2 in 10185 Green Grocer * 2 in 7945 Fire Station * 2 in 7885 Robin's Scuba Jet: Attack of the Penguin * 2 in 5483 Ready, Steady Build, and Race * 1 in 10193 Medieval Market Village * 1 in 6211 Imperial Star Destroyer * 1 in 4556 Train Station * 1 in 7410 Jungle River * 1 in 10184 Town Plan * 1 in 3827 Adventures in Bikini Bottom External Links Category:Parts Category:LEGO Digital Designer parts